Someone To Watch Over Me
by WrongOrangutan
Summary: Regina never expected the savior to come to Storybrooke before she was 28, let alone Regina being the reason that she has come 16 years early. Will Regina be able to do what is necessary to keep Emma from breaking the curse? Or has she become to attached to do anything to her?
1. Chapter 1

**So when Regina can't take the loneliness anymore she decides to foster a child. It just so happens to be that this child is Emma Swan. What happens when Regina finds out that this girl just so happens to be the savior?... Well if I just told you that then I wouldn't have anything to write about so you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Emma looked around this new room of hers. She had just arrived at this new place, a tiny town known as Storybrooke. The room wasn't half bad, one of the better rooms that she had ever been in. In fact, this is the biggest room she has ever had and it's all hers to herself. The lady who lived here was rich. She could tell, no one could live in a house this big with these many fancy things and not be rich.

That is what confused Emma if this lady had so much money, then why on earth would she want to have a foster child? All the other foster parents she had ever had in the past only viewed the kids as a paycheck. Deborah, her social worker, told her that she was going to be the only kid in the house and that it was the woman's first time being a foster mother. That meant that however Emma behaved was how this woman was going to view all foster kids, according to Deborah. I mean this wasn't anything new to Emma. This was her fifth foster home in the past five years, not to mention the four group homes. The fact of the matter was that she had been in the system for her entire life, all 12 years of it. Now this was the first time that she had ever been in a house like this, she had always wondered what it was like. Maybe this time she actually would have a good foster parent. She only wished she could remember her name.

As Emma looked around the room she noticed that it looked like it was for a girly girl, which Emma was most definitely not. The wall was a pale pink almost like the color of pink rose petals, the trim was white. The bed was a full sized bed with a light blue and pale pink blanket with a design that looked like the pink was a vine with leaves. The bed was made of a walnut colored wood and both the head and foot boards had a similar pattern engraved on them as the bed spread. The rest of the furniture was made out of the same color wood with the same vine pattern on them in some way. The two bedside tables had the pattern on the drawers as well as the trim at the bottom, same with the dresser and desk.

She walked over to the vanity and placed her duffle bag and backpack, she didn't think she would ever unpack, she never did. She walked to the door closest to her and pulled it open. It was a quite large walk-in closet. There was another dresser in there and three whole racks for shoes, which Emma doubted she would ever use seeing as how she only owned one pair of black converses that were still in fairly good condition. She finished looking in the closet and noted that there was a shelf all around the small room in case she ever wanted to hide anything, she closed the door and walked to the other door located on the other side of the bed. She gave it a tug to reveal a bathroom! Emma had never had her own bathroom before, especially in her room. She walked in, it was quite spacious with a bathtub and a separate shower. A sink across from the tub with a large mirror hanging above it. But then she noticed that there was no toilet, what good was a bathroom with no toilet? She noticed an open door and peered inside, there was the toilet in its own little closet, something Emma had never seen before. She liked the style of the bathroom, a blue beach theme. Emma had never been to a beach like that, with sand and palm trees. She had been to a beach once before, only it had rocks instead of sand and it was beside a cliff. The water had been much too cold to swim because it had been November when she had gone, but she had fun nevertheless. She ventured back out in to the room and sat down on the bed, it was very comfy and she was quite tempted to fall asleep right then and there.

"Emma!" called the familiar voice of Deborah. "Will you come down here please I'm about to leave!"

"Coming!" Emma called back down.

She walked down the hallway and down the stairs, they had a curve in them and Emma thought that was kind of cool, out in to the entrance hall. Deborah stood there smiling at Emma, she had a feeling that this woman might be good for Emma.

"Well, I have to get going it's a good drive back to Augusta." Deborah said giving Emma a hug. "I do expect you to behave this time, I feel like this could be a really good opportunity for you."

Emma looked up at her. "You said that about the last place." She said with a frown.

She bent down to Emma's level to look her in her eyes. "This time I mean it." She told her with a light squeeze of her shoulders.

At that moment the lady Emma couldn't remember her name walked in. She wore a white blouse tucked into a black pin stripped skirt, that went down just below the knee, and two inch black heals. Her black hair was about shoulder length and had brown eyes. She smiled when she came into the room.

"Well I do hope you have a safe trip back to Augusta, Ms. O'Neill." The woman said making her smile even bigger.

Deborah straightened up to her full height and return the woman's smile. "Thank you Ms. Mills. And I do hope that this one doesn't give you too much trouble." She says gesturing to Emma.

"I won't be trouble if SHE doesn't start any." Emma mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?" Deborah questions.

"Nothing." She replied barely audible.

Deborah shakes her head hoping Emma will last more than a month or two. "Well I really should be going. Thank you again Ms. Mills you have been very kind. Bye Emma I will see you in a month or so for the checkup evaluation, please be good."

"I'll try, bye." And with one more wave Deborah was out the door.

Emma turns around to look at Ms. Mills, starting an awkward silence between the two. Emma looks around and notices how clean the place is. "You have a clean house." Emma observes.

Of course she had a clean house, what was this kid expecting some kind of pig sty? "Thank you." She replies. "So what are some of the things you like doing?" She asks trying to start up a conversation.

Emma had to think about it for a moment, what DID she like doing? "Well… I like to draw. I'm not very good, but I like it."

"Well then you will have to show me your art work sometime, because I can't draw anything. The best I can do is stick people." She admitted.

At this Emma just nodded and thus the silence continued. About a minute of the two of them looking around at nothing in particular Emma pipes up, "So what do you do?"

Regina smiles and says. "Well I'm the mayor of the town."

With that Emma just nods. That explained why she would become a foster mom, she wanted to make sure that she looked good for when the election rolls around. That was sure to get her a lot of votes. "Are you married?" Emma asks trying to see just how much information she can get.

"No, I'm not." She replied.

"Why not?"

"I just haven't met the right guy yet."

Emma nods and Regina wonders if that is about the only thing this girl can do. "So are you hungry? It's about time for dinner." Regina asks hoping that maybe they could get to know each other better over a meal.

Emma thinks about it; it had been a long time since lunch. She had had an early lunch, she had eaten around 10am and here it was, according to the grandfather clock in the corner almost 7:30pm. "Yeah, starving."

"Would you like to go out, or make something here?" She asks.

"We could go out." Emma says, not really wanting to take the chance quite yet to try the woman's cooking.

Regina nods and turn to head for her study. "Okay, let me just grab my purse."

Once Regina left the room Emma takes the opportunity took have a look around down stairs. She walks into the room adjacent the hall, a sitting room with a TV, two couches, a coffee table and a liquor cabinet, locked no doubt.

Regina noticed Emma looking around and came into the room using the door from her study. "Ready to go?"

Emma jumps a little not realizing she had entered the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Regina says with an apologetic smile.

"No it's fine, I didn't realize you had come into the room." She replies smiling back at her. "Let's go."

* * *

The car ride took less than 10 minutes, 7 minutes to be exact, they arrived at a small diner called Granny's. After parking out front they exited the car, Emma noticed that the place looked packed and wondered if there would be any seats available. As they entered Emma felt like all eyes were on her. Regina placed a hand on her back to nudge her along though the crowded dinner. They found a booth close to the back and Emma felt better knowing that she couldn't see the people staring at her with her back to them.

"Sorry that people keep looking at you." Regina apologized. In a way Emma was kind of glad that she had noticed them. "We don't get many visitors here, so when we do everyone wants to know who they are."

"It's fine." Emma told her and she proceeded to look over the menu. They had the normal diner food you would expect to find.

A few moments later a young woman with brown hair with a red streak, wearing a skirt that, in Emma's opinion, was much too short, came to take their order.

"Hi Mayor Mills, who's this you got there with you?" The waitress asks.

Regina simply smiled at the girl. "Hello Ms. Lucas, this is Emma, and I will have my usual."

The girl looked confused for a moment like she didn't catch what was just said to her. "Oh… Right… um, and what can I get for you?" She asks scribbling down the order then turning her focus to Emma.

"Um… I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, with extra pickles and a side of fries."

"Okay and what to drink?"

"Uh, just water."

"Okay that will be up shortly." And with that she was gone.

Regina took the opportunity to strike up a conversation. "So when is your birthday?"

"Huh? Oh, October 23rd."

"That's not too far away, and you'll be thirteen?"

"Yep." Emma says taking great interest in her bundle of silverware wrapped in a napkin.

"You know it's good that you came here when you did, because school starts back next Monday."

"Yep."

"How about tomorrow we go up to the school to get you registered. What grade are you going into?" Regina asked already knowing the answer, because it was on one of the papers that she had gotten earlier that day.

"7th, I really like school. Well I like it until I have to change schools." Emma informs her.

Regina nods at her understandingly. "Well we will have to make sure you don't change schools then."

At this Emma looked up to be met with a warm smile from the older woman and Emma returns her own halfhearted one.

* * *

The next day Emma and Regina made their way to the school. As they arrived Emma noticed that they weren't the only ones there registering for school, only as she really looked at the kids some of them look way too young to be in middle school and some looked too old. This must be one of those schools that have all the grades all combined the to the same building. It was confirmed as they walked inside, tables were set up 13 of them one for each grade. They made their way to the 7th grade table, which was maned by a woman who looked about the same age as Ms. Mills. The woman had black hair cut into a pixie cut, wearing a lilac sweater and a kind smile on her face.

"Hello Madam Mayor, it's really nice to see you and who is this?" The woman asks.

"Hello Ms. Blanchard, this is Emma and she will be joining the school this year." Regina says curtly.

Ms. Blanchard gives Emma such a big smile that Emma was sure that her face was going to be stuck like that forever. "Hello Emma, I'm so glad that you will be joining my class this year."

Wait Mary Margaret moved up to teach 7th grade? Regina thought to herself. Something isn't right here.

"Um… me too." Emma replies a bit awkwardly.

After they fill out all the paper work, Emma is taken to be fitted into her uniform, which Emma is a bit unhappy about. And with books, uniform and class schedule in tow, they head to the store to pick up the supplies off the list. They stock up on all the essentials, pens, pencils, notebooks, binder, notebook paper, etc. They head back to the house for lunch. And to much of Emma's surprise, she is actually staring to really like this woman.

Emma couldn't remember the last time she liked a person this much. She thought that Ms. Mills was awesome, not the kind of thing you would expect from a mayor. Maybe this is what Deborah meant when she said that this could be a really good thing. Maybe she knew that in just one day Emma would feel like she had known her so much longer. All it took was to get pass all the awkwardness which took approximately a day and a half. She now knew that Ms. Mills owned a horse and promised to teach Emma how to ride, she had lived in this town her whole life, both of her parents were unfortunately deceased and she was an amazing cook. Yes Emma could really get used to living with Regina Mills.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think your feedback is much appreciated. Hope you liked it and will stick around for the next chapter, which I hope will be up by next is the goal. Again thanks for reading. ~WrongOrangutan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you that has followed, Favorited and reviewed. Here is the next chapter and I hope that you all like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES OR CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THAT IS ALL.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Regina was staring out her office window down at the street below. It had been 2 weeks since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke, she couldn't help wonder if she was really the reason that the clock tower started up again. This girl couldn't be the one who would break the curse, for one she wasn't old enough. Regina turned back around to Mr. Gold, who had requested an audience with her. As it turned out the little imp made it so that he would retain all of his memories after the curse was cast. "So what you're telling me is that the only way to stop this is to get rid of Emma?"

"Yes dearie, that is precisely what I'm telling you. Kill the girl and the curse stays in place." He says in his 'I know everything' voice that Regina loathed. "Or you could keep her alive and until she believes in the curse and has true loves kiss, the curse won't be damaged, but the only down side is that we all are starting to age."

"We'll give it 3 months." Regina says taking a long pause so that she could judge Golds reaction. "And if it's really something we need to worry about then we will kill her."

Gold looks at her skeptically. "There is no we dearie, this one is all on you. You're the one who brought her here and you're the one who will have to clean up this mess."

She glares at him. "Fine, I will in 3 months."

"The sooner the better, besides in 3 months you will be so attached you won't be able to do what is necessary."

"Do you even remember what I had to do to get this stupid curse to work right?" She asks with so much venom in every word it could kill a giant 10 times over.

"Of course I do," He bows his head. "I have the up most faith that you will do what you can."

* * *

Emma liked being able to walk back to the house on her own, it made her feel a bit more grown up. The walk usually took about 20 minutes, so it gave her a chance to think. She had been here 2 weeks and it was going really well, in her opinion. She liked that Regina, that's what Ms. Mills told her to call her, didn't treat her like a little kid like most the other places did. Regina was also really nice and told her that tonight Emma would be able to help cook dinner, Emma thought that this was awesome because of the fact the only thing Emma knew how to cook was Ramen and PB&J's. Although Emma would never let Regina know that she was warming up to her. Emma didn't want to get her hopes up that this place was going to be different. She kept her attitude firmly in place, it was her shield, if she didn't let people get close then she wouldn't be hurt.

As Emma came up the drive, she noticed that Regina wasn't home yet. She had never been here by herself before and immediately her mind went to how much trouble she could get into before Regina got here. 'NO!' She scolded herself. 'This is a good place; the best place you've ever been. Don't mess it up by doing something you will regret later.'

Emma unlocked the door with the key Regina had given her and went inside. She went up to her room so that she could get her homework done before dinner. She glanced at the grandfather clock on her way to the stairs, 4:27 is what it read. She had plenty of time to get her homework done. Regina usually didn't start dinner until 5:30 or 6:00 o'clock. And dinner always was at 7:00. Emma liked having a set schedule of when to do things, sometimes she thought that it was so annoying when people didn't care about the important things, like food, she really liked food.

At that her stomach made itself known by giving a loud rumble. You know her work could wait, she remembers that Regina had just picked some delicious looking apples today, Regina wouldn't miss one. She had abandon her backpack on the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She picked an apple out of the dish washed it off and decided that she really wanted some hot chocolate. After one bite of the apple she set out to search for the hot cocoa mix, Regina had to have some. After ransacking every single cabinet and pantry, she couldn't find a single packet of hot chocolate mix. Angry that there was none of her favorite dink in the house she grabbed her apple and went upstairs in a huff.

* * *

Regina was running late. Her unscheduled meeting with Gold had put her behind in the things that she really had to get done. She felt really bad that she wasn't home in time to meet Emma, which meant she had been at the house by herself for going on 35 minutes. She hoped that Emma wasn't to upset.

Just then the words of Rumpelstiltskin came across her mind. 'Kill the girl and the curse stays in place.'. Regina shook her head. No she wasn't going to kill her yet. She would have to make it look like an accident, just as she explained it to Gold. Emma's social worker would become very suspicious if Emma wound up dead. She round the corner and her house came in to view. After parking in her normal spot in the driveway she headed inside, she just remembered that she had told Emma that she would be able to help her cook dinner.

She opened the door and went to the kitchen to start getting thing together, she was already running late and still had to make the pasta for the lasagna. The moment she saw the kitchen she had the overwhelming since of anger mixed with annoyance. Most of the contents of the pantry and cabinets was on the floor. This means that she would have to clean this mess up before she could even start making dinner, there goes the lasagna idea.

After 37 minutes of cleaning and reorganizing, the mess was finally gone. What on earth was that girl thinking dragging everything out like that. Regina made her way to the stairs and headed up to Emma's room. She knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer before entering. "What was with the mess in the kitchen?" She asked walking into the room.

"I was looking for something." Emma replied in an almost bored tone.

"What on earth were you looking for?"

"It doesn't matter, and besides you didn't have what I was looking for." Emma turns back to the notebook she was writing in that Regina hadn't even noticed, she wondered if it was school related.

"Well next time you make a mess please clean it up." Regina gave a slight sigh. "What was it you were looking for, maybe we could run to the store to pick it up."

"It's not important, are you ready to cook?"

Regina looked at the clock on Emma's bedside table, it read 5:32. "Yes, let's go down to the kitchen." With that Regina turns around and heads down stairs. She was going to try hard not to be angry with the young girl, her social worker had explained that Emma had a hard time adjusting to new places and because of that Emma would often get herself in to so much trouble she would be sent back into the system.

They made their way into the kitchen. Emma eyed the different ingredients, but there were no pasta noodles in sight. She thought that they were going to make lasagna and to make lasagna one kind of needed noodles. Unless they were going to make something else altogether. Yes, that must be it something else, maybe they were going to make…burgers, yes burgers would be good something simple.

"Okay," Regina said walking over to the counter. "Lasagna isn't that hard to ma-

"Wait," Emma cut in "if we're making lasagna then where are the noodles for the stupid thing?"

Regina stared at her for a second comprehending what the girl just said. "You will be making the noodles while I make the sauce."

"By hand?" Emma had a look of uncertainty plastered on her face.

"Yes by hand, you will be getting a bit messy, so here." She says handing Emma an apron.

Emma put on the apron, which was too big for her and walked over to the ingredients wondering what on earth she would need to make this food, but luckily Regina saw the look of pure confusion on her face and thought it would be best to help the poor kid out. "Grab the measuring cups and put the flour into the 1 cup."

Emma looked and found the metal cup and did what she was told. She then added 3 ½ more cups of flour in the huge bowl, 6 eggs, 1 teaspoon of salt and 6 tablespoons of room temperature water was then added. All the while Regina was cutting, chopping, and dicing away like it was nothing. Emma watched her closely as the knife seemed to be an extension of her arm the way she was moving it so fast. "How did you get so fast at that?"

Regina who had just scraped the last of her of her tomatoes into the sauce pan. "It took a lot of practice." She told her.

"Did your mom teach you how to cook?" Emma asked as she continued to mix up her ingredients, now becoming much more difficult.

Regina gave a silent snicker. "No my mother wasn't much good in the kitchen, that's why we had a cook. She was actually in the one who taught me."

Emma just nodded. "Is this done? It just keeps sticking to the spoon."

Regina glanced at the dough. "Yes, it's done. Now you need to take it out and knead it." She says as she sprinkles some flour down on the counter top.

Emma gave her a quizzical look. "What the heck does knead mean?"

Regina dumps the sticky contents of the bowl onto the flour and shows Emma 'what the heck' kneading is. Then returns back to her sauce. "You need to keep doing that until it can form a ball."

Emma just nods to focused on the task at hand to say anything. This whole cooking thing was harder then she thought, Emma thought it would be as easy as putting the boiling water up to the line in her Raman cups and waiting the 3 minutes for it to be ready to eat.

* * *

The food was finally finished by 7:45 and Emma was starving. It smelled so good she could hardly wait to taste the source of the deliciousness that was going up her nose. Regina had insisted on making a salad to go with their dinner, although Emma wasn't a salad person she found that it was quite good.

"So how do you like cooking?" Regina asked setting the hot dish on the table.

"It was kind of fun." Emma admitted.

Regina was glad that the entire time the two of them were in the kitchen Emma didn't once give her attitude. Maybe the girl was warming up to her, or maybe she was just too focused on what she was doing that she didn't even think about giving her an attitude. Either way Regina was hoping her 'no attitude' would last though dinner. "That's good."

"Can I help you cook tomorrow too?" Emma asked hoping that she knew what the answer would be.

"Yes, of course you can, although we might be eating leftovers tomorrow, but the next time we cook dinner you can help."

They ate the rest of their meal in random small talk like, how the weather was supposed to be good for the rest of the week, how Regina owned horses at the stable and how she promised to teach Emma to ride. Once finished with the food Emma helped clear the table and wash the dishes before heading off to shower and sleep.

Regina went to her study to work on some paper work that she had been putting off for far too long. As she sat there all she could think of was how that if Emma was really Snow and Charming's child, the looks on their faces when the curse broke and they discover that she had raised their child and that she was the one to teach Emma the things that she knew they would have wanted to teach her. She leaned back in her chair and laughed taking in the fact that if the curse were to be broken, she could live with that, if only to see their faces.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you again for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I am going to work on posting longer chapters soon. Thank you. ~WrongOragutan**


End file.
